Happy Ending
by Lara1221
Summary: Colin had always been Dennis's hero. / For our troops. First Place in the Fan-Favorite May 2014 One-Shot Awards!


**Disclaimer: **these characters and the world they live in are property of JK Rowling. The picture is the American flag, which I stake no claim to.

**A/N 1:** I've had this in the works for a while, and I'm really proud of it. This is probably one of the best things I've ever written. A few things: if you see incorrect grammar, it might be my attempt at childish dialogue. But if you spot other typos, I'd love to know, and constructive criticism is incredibly welcome. Enjoy.

**(Completely unnecessary information unless you run comps/challenges. Skip to the story.) **Written for:

**Radio Playlist challenge:** Mika's Happy Ending**; Chp. 3 Title Acrostics challenge: H:** dialogue prompt- "how long...there?"**; thinks you can think comp: Cindy Lou-who: **write about someone courageous**; platonic relationships comp: easy: **prompt- hat**;** **one stop one shot challenge:** character prompt- Dennis Creevey**; Off the Block** **comp: hard breastroke: **write about a muggleborn**; Ffn terms comp: prompt:** write about a role model**; wizard sweets challenge: acid pop:** write about acid pops**; delirium comp: wilds (hard): **crypts- write a tragedy, "love: it will kill you and save you, both.", carol- write about someone who blindly follows rules**; relationship bingo challenge: easy:** no romance! square**; test limits challenge: ****rnd 5: **prompts- "I'm not afraid of them. I just don't like them.", family genre, plethora, llama plush (bonus)**; Divergent comp: **"Dont try to define me."**; wand wood comp: acacia: **write about a minor character**; spells comp: expelliarmus: **write about bravery and courage******; tv show comp: supernatural: **write about brothers**;**

* * *

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I'm wastin'  
And I'm wastin' everyday_

_This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together._

Happy Ending, Mika

* * *

**one. **_Home_

"_FIRE__!_" screamed one of Bridget Creevey's sons, sufficiently startling her and halting her reading. Looking up from her book, she saw Albert's eyes were already on her, and the husband and wife shared an exasperated eye roll.

"What do you suppose they're up to?" Albert asked.

Bridget shook her head. "God knows with those two. Let's find out, shall-"

"_CANNONBALL!_"

"we?" she finished with a giggle.

"Let's," he agreed, taking her hand with an exaggerated bow.

Hand-in-hand, they silently crept to the end of hall, just outside Colin's bedroom. The couple slowly peeked in, trying not to let their sons know they were there; the sight before them was not surprising.

Dennis, just turned three, sat smack dab in the middle of a plethora of stuffed animals, a little llama plush right next to his head. Dennis's head was the top of a pyramid of the many stuffed animals and toys the children owned, and his little arms were struggling against the sides, his weight enough to break the pyramid, but only with immense effort. The look in his eyes was one of pure joy, and his laughs echoed through the room.

Colin, five and a half now, stood on the bed, balloon sword raised high in the air. A smirk was on his face, and it was as possibly evil as a five-year old could be. He swiped it back and forth, poised for battle. His other hand held a stick, one that Bridget silently cursed herself for not realizing he had brought in the house, and he attempted to twirl it masterfully, the smirk losing place on his face a bit when he hit himself in the side with it. Bridget stifled a giggle.

"What on Earth..." she felt Al's breath on her ear, the whisper sounding as confused as she was.

"I've no idea," she replied quietly, smiling all the same. "They take after _you_," she teased.

"Aye, scallywag!" exclaimed Colin. Bridget had to elbow her husband in the side when he almost broke their cover with his laughs. "You smug-led gold! What do you think about that, _huh_?" he stuck the end of his balloon sword into the side of Dennis's head, trying to be as threatening as possible. "Abra- car- dab- cadabra!" he bellowed, pointing the stick along with the sword, thankfully nowhere near Dennis's face. If it was closer, she'd have to intervene. Plus, it had a dull end.

Dennis giggled, and Colin groaned in frustration.

"Why-" _stomp_ "isn't-" _stomp _"it-" _stomp_ "working?!" He waved the- wand?- around maniacally, narrowly missing the shelves mounted on the wall. He's lucky she knew he couldn't reach them and thus be hurt on them yet, because she would've stopped their games awhile ago if so.

"I've no idea what you're talking about, love." Albert kissed her cheek. "If those are anyone's genes, they're yours."

"DIE!" he tried instead, pointing the stick at Dennis again. Bridget couldn't contain herself then; she laughed out loud.

"Maybe," she admitted. Watching as even though they were loud, the kids were still oblivious. Dennis finally released himself from his plushy prison, running at his brother head on. Colin attempted to stop him many with wand thrusts and pleas, but Dennis charged at him, toppling them both back on the bed. They broke into laughs. "Would you like to be the bad cop tonight, or shall I?" she asked her husband.

"Oh, a choice tonight? _That's _new, considering I've been the bad cop for the last two weeks, I'd like a change thank _you_."

"Fine," she sighed, rolling her eyes. They crept up on the little boys, whose eyes were closed and bellies were shaking from pure mirth, together. Albert stepped in front of her, and with a wink in her direction thrust both his long arms foward and tickled the boys together, one hand on each stomach. Immediately, they gasped for breath, jerking their heads up.

"Dad-" Dennis choked out, "Dad-daddy, _stooooppppp_!" he moaned. Colin tried helplessly to attack his father's arm.

"All right, boys, that's enough for tonight," Bridget said finally, laying a loving hand on her husband's arm to stop his movements. The boys began to thank her, before she said, "It's bed time, anyway." This was met with collective groans. "And this stick never should have come in the house, by the way!" she took it swiftly.

"But _Mum! _Come _on. _That's my wand. What's a wizard pirate without a wand?!" Colin exclaimed, as if this was a matter of life and death.

"Wizard pirate?" Bridget drawled.

"We we good before," Colin started.

"He saved me!" Dennis put in excitedly.

"so I had to be mean this time!" Colin finished with a grin, as he snuggled up in his blankets. Dennis looked on from his father's arms sadly.

"Sleep in here? _Pwease_?" he begged. Bridget thought about it a little, then nodded, smiling. "Yay!" he proclaimed, struggling out of Albert's grip to get to the bed. Dennis tucked himself into Colin's side, and then yelled, "Story time!"

"All right," Albert agreed, grinning bright. Bridget watched on fondly as he weaved a tale starring two young wizard pirates, saving a beautiful princess from danger. Despite lacking originality, the boys' eyes grew and the shook with nervousness, collapsing and cheering for the pirates when they saved he trapped girl.

"I'm gonna grow up and be a wizard pirate," said Colin firmly.

"Me too," agreed Dennis eagerly, hopping up and down on the bed.

"We'll the bravest, and toughest on all the seas!" Colin said to Dennis. They both grinned at the thought.

Bridget laughed, then bid the boys good night. She and Albert went out into the hallway, turning the light out on the way and watching them from the doorway.

Albert kissed her, a heart-pounding one after a long day. Then, he whispered into her ear, "Those are definitely your genes." They continued to their bedroom, bidding their sons a quick good night.

Inside the bedroom, just before falling asleep completely, Dennis whispered sleepily, "Love you."

As if in his dream, Colin whispered almost silently, "I love you too."

* * *

**two. **_Excitement_

It was a beautiful day in the middle of July during afternoon tea when Colin brought the mail to his parents. Albert stood by the counter and sifted through it idly, sparing a glance at the cover of each envelope. One letter caught his eye, and he smirked mischeviously.

"Bridget, you won't believe this!" he turned his head to his wife behind him. "This letter's for Dennis."

Immediately, Dennis's head popped straight up, and upright and alert he bounded out of the chair to his father. "What?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," Albert continued his mock-air of unimportance, reading the front and back of the envelope very, _very_, slowly. "Here, it says right there. Addressed to Dennis Creevey, 15 Baldwin Street, Bristol, UK."

"Who's it _from_?" Dennis clarified, bouncing on the balls of his feet now.

"Hmm...who _is _it from?" continued Albert, grinning widely at his son's frustrated look. "Someplace named Hog-"

"Give it here, give it here!" yelled Dennis, reaching up high to try and reach his father's hand. Finally, his father gave in and Dennis snatched it. "I can't believe this!" Albert had never seen Dennis smile so wide. "I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Open it, Dennis!" Colin shoved his little brother's shoulder. "You're going to love it there. It's _huge_, for one thing. And the Headmaster has this beard that goes down to his toes. You'll learn all these crazy things."

"I know, I know! You've told me over and over! Now I actually get to go!" Dennis said, ripping open the wax seal, and then treating the letter inside the envelope as treasure. He brought it in front of him and carefully read every word, smiling wider with each one. "Wow. I'm going to _Hogwarts_," he whispered in awe.

"We're going to _Hogwarts,"_ said Colin, wrapping an arm around his brother. Dennis looked at him and grinned.

* * *

**three.** _Reputation_

Dennis was literally shaking. He could feel it from his toes out to his fingertips, nerves like shockwaves coursing through him faster than lightning. He was one of the very first in the line (never in his life had he hated his last name as much as he did right now), and in front of him on the platform was the scariest, sternest looking woman he had ever met, who he had just heard telling one of the other students that she could turn him into a toad if he stepped one more toe out of line. She surveyed the students and something told Dennis she could literally see if someone twitched a finger. If anyone misbehaved, he knew she would be there in a splitsecond.

Then there was the stool, holding the oldest, rattiest looking hat he'd ever seen. Dennis figured he would have to put it on. He didn't really mind all that much, but he knew it was going to do _something. _He was in Hogwarts. And while the hat embarassed him in one way or another, he actually had _no_ idea how, what was really terrifying was the fact that all of the teachers were watching. And each and everyone of them looked as if they could turn him into a toad. Except perhaps the fifteen foot tall man who was wearing a happy smile. But he was _fifteen feet tall so that kind of cancelled it out_.

And, to top it all off, he could see his brother from the corner of his eye talking to _the _Harry Potter. Nevermind that he wasn't born into a magical family; after Colin went, he couldn't think of a magical book of Colin's he didn't read. Including _A History of Magic_, which lead right up to where Harry defeated Voldemort when he was a baby.

How _cool_ is that?! What if Harry Potter thought he was strange? He didn't think he would get over that.

Dennis just looked back to who he could only assume was Headmaster Dumbledore behind the hat when it came _alive_. And then it opened its _mouth_, and started to _sing_, and Dennis almost fainted.

_A thousand years or more ago_  
_When I was newly sewn,_  
_There lived four wizards of renown,_  
_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_  
_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_  
_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_  
_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_  
_They hatched a daring plan_  
_To educate young sorcerers_  
_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_  
_Formed their own house, for each_  
_Did value different virtues_  
_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_  
_Prized far beyond the rest;_  
_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_  
_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_  
_Most worthy of admission;_  
_And power-hungry Slytherin_  
_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_  
_Their favourites from the throng,_  
_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_  
_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_  
_He whipped me off his head_  
_The founders put some brains in me_  
_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_  
_I've never yet been wrong,_  
_I'll have a look inside your mind_  
_And tell where you belong!_

Frankly, Dennis could make out the words, but he was too terrified to really comprehend what they meant. Colin had swore up and down that telling what happened when he got there would take all the fun out of it, so he knew of the houses, but not how he got there.

The basic stuff, really:

Slytherin stinks. "Got a bad reputation, that lot," Colin would say.

Gryffindor's the best. "That's where I am! And where Harry Potter is! The best house, obviously," he would say then.

Hufflepuff's were sorta cool. Colin didn't have much opinion there.

And Ravenclaws were smart.

But his brother was a Gryffindor, and they wanted to do this together. So that's where he wanted to go.

And unfortunately, out of nowhere came "Creevey, Dennis!" Shaking like a leaf, he walked up, sat on the stool, and let the hat be placed on his head.

There was a moment of silence, before: _Why, hello there._ The voice came from _inside the hat, _and Dennis practically fell off the stool, and blushed red as everyone laughed. Dennis didn't know how, but he could hear or _feel_ the hat's smirk. _Well, it seems to me you've been struck silent, so I'm just going to continue, if that's alright with you. Certainly not sly enough for Slytherin. Quite intelligent, I see, Ravenclaw perhaps? You're certainly not brave enough to talk back to a _hat, _so...no Gryffindor, I thi-_

This shocked Dennis from his trance. _No, Gryffindor, please! _he thought. _I'm brave, I swear. I'm talking to you, aren't I? My brother's in Gryffindor-_

_I know, trust me. _the Hat chuckled.

_and we want to stay together! _Dennis thought, stubbornly finishing.

He didn't hear any voices for a long time, it felt like _hours_, and then:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Meeting his brother's eyes, Dennis grinned. At the table, Colin wrapped an arm around his shoulder and showed a moment of smugness. "We're the best," he said with a smile.

"I agree," he turned up his nose with an air of mock-pompousness.

Dennis thought he quite liked it in Gryffindor.

* * *

**four. **_Order_

Late one night in October of Colin's fourth year, he realized he had completely forgotten what he had to suffer through on a daily basis from Malfoy and the others. By now, he was used to it.

That came to a crashing blow when that night, he and Dennis were walking back from the library, and out of the corner came Malfoy and his usual cronies, a look known simply as disgust sketched across all their faces.

Dennis looked scared.

"Why, what do we have here? Conniving little _mudbloods_, how _wonderful,_" he hissed. "Trying hard to learn something because you weren't born with it. That's cheating and _treachery_, if you ask me," he spat.

Colin had had enough, now. If there was one time to prove his courage, it was right now. And for the first time in his life, he was confident he _could_ do this. You don't mess with a Creevey and get away with it.

At least, you did, until now.

"Listen, Malfoy," he began, ignoring the Slytherins' snickers and powering through. "How- what's wrong with you? Does it make you feel better, putting us down? We never did _anything _to you!" he was screaming now, and Dennis came up and stood tall beside him. One of the cronies drew their wands, but Malfoy had his hand up. Colin silently thanked Godric.

"No, not yet, Crabbe, let's let the little bastards finish."

"I don't _care_ what you think of me. You can follow everyone else around, being who everyone else wants tyou to be- that ridiculous reputation. But I- _we're_ going to make a name for ourselves. We're going to be somebody. Wizards. Great ones."

Colin and Dennis turned and belted down the corridor when the spells started flying.

In front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, they were both quiet for a long time, before Colin turned to him.

"You listen to me, Dennis, there is no _order _to this," Colin said firmly. Dennis looked up at him. "They'll tell you there is, and that's bollocks. We are not defined by what they want want us to be. They're not half the man you are. No one can tell you that you're not as good as them, that you're not a real wizard. We _are_ Dennis, we are, and anyone who disagrees is full of shite. You get that, don't you?"

"Yeah, Colin. I get it."

Their smiles were soft and sad.

* * *

**five. **_Endearment_

It was in his third year that Dennis noticed his brother was interested in girls. And for the past two months, Colin had been telling Dennis about the apple of his eye, one Victoria Frobisher. Dennis hadn't talked to her much, but he didn't need to to know she was gorgeous.

Colin had also told Dennis of the many, many ways he planned on getting Victoria Frobisher to go out with him, and all of them culminated in tomorrow: Valentine's Day. Some of Dennis's girl classmates had made him valentines and left them at breakfast this morning, as Valentine's Day fell on a Saturday this year. It was nice. Though one was an acid pop, so he really didn't know what he did to offend that particular girl.

_And_ he knew once you got to the later years, you wanted a date.

This was Colin's pursuit.

And from the sound of it, it wasn't going well. Dennis had been walking down the stairs from his dormitory when he heard his brother's voice from the common room. After contemplating for a little bit, he hid around the corner and watched the whole thing.

"C'mon, Victoria, _please_! Just _one_ date!"

"Colin, if I told you once I told you a thousand times. Some bloke's already asked me! And I like _him_."

"But he doesn't like you."

"And why is that, hmm? Am I not likeable? Obviously I am, cause you're here begging for a date."

"But I love you!"

"That's mental!" and with a huff, Colin's 'one-true-love' turned to stomp up the stairs.

When he thought Vicky was all the way up the stairs, Dennis stepped out of the shadows. At the footsteps in nearly empty common room, Colin turned. He sighed.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Dennis grinned. Colin shook his head, smiling bitterly at his humiliation. "Awe, Colin, it's okay. _I'll _always love you."

"But she's so _endearing_."

"Birds are insane. _I_ find you endearing," Dennis argued with a mocking smile. Colin shoved him off the sofa, leading to an all out wrestling match when Dennis tackled him as he climbed from the floor.

Eventually, they just collapsed into laughter on the floor, and fell asleep like that.

Like being at home.

* * *

**six. **_Strength_

The door to the Room of Requirement slammed closed, a resounding thud filling the silence. Neville, Luna, and Ginny we're at the back of the pack, and all three together turned to face the rest of the D.A., breathing hard and thanking Parvati and the others for water. When a big mission like this was started, they were always the last ones in the room.

The Carrows were at it again, and Dennis was thanking God they had made it out alive. He had convened with some of the boys from his year in a corner. Across the room, Colin gave him a nod.

And then the silence overtook them, and it was as if nothing was happening.

Until, that is, Ginny broke out into an ear-splitting, heart-wrenching shriek. She whispered something, that no one could hear.

And then she screamed it.

"How dare they!" Dennis saw Colin rush to her side, trying to comfort her with Luna. The next time she spoke, tears were streaming down her face, and it was low and dangerous. "I'm _not_ afraid of them, but how could they do this to us? To _kids_? We're just- we're just _kids_. I hate them. I hate him."

The commotion caused all heads to turn to her, where her figure was sinking down to the floor against the wall. Luna knelt and put an arm around her. It was terrifying, watching their strong, fearless leader break down for the first time in months. Not through torturing or through missions. It had gotten to her. And if it had gotten to her, when would it get to them?

Dennis thought he heard, "I want to go home."

_Me too_.

After that, it was just quiet. No one knew what to say. Colin wandered over to where Dennis was sitting after awhile, and he saw some of Colin's innocence and worry that he tried to hide so well.

They were brothers, after all. Knew each other like the back of their hands.

"Dennis- what if it was a mistake coming back here?" Colin had gotten the word through his D.A. coin just a week ago, and Dennis outright refused to let him go without him. "I put you in danger and Mum and Dad, too. Sure, we had the D.A., and we've gotten better, but what if-what if we're not good enough? I just want it to be enough. I don't- I don't know if we can do this."

Dennis hesitate for a moment, because he knew Colin had a point.

But that's never what you want to hear.

"We'll going to fight them, Colin. Nothing's ever going to come between us. We- we _can_ do this! Together?"

"Together."

And finally, Dennis thought he had found his Gryffindor. After years of being behind Colin, being there for him but knowing that he couldn't really hold is own, it was the two of them, together. They could fight.

For all those kids he's tortured. For all the people who've died. For Harry and Ron and Hermione. For their parents, in hiding.

They would fight.

They would win.

* * *

**seven. **_HEROES_

Colin died with a flash of green light. It wasn't elegant, or beautiful; it was cruel. It was cold-blooded and awful, and no one deserved Colin's fate.

Especially someone like Colin.

Especially Colin.

Dennis was in the heat of battle, and just over there, not a meter away, Colin dropped to the floor, cold and lifeless and empty.

His last words were "Kick his arse."

Colin was a hero, nothing less. He always had been. His was buried alongside the other heroes, and Dennis knew he had a spot reserved right there in heaven.

Heroes don't come along very often.

And Dennis would be damned if he didn't until the end of time work to live up to Colin, to make sure he was remembered.

To fight, to _live_ in his honor.

Because Colin deserved a _life_. They'd been in school for their entire life- they hadn't done much living yet at all. Dennis couldn't think of a person who deserved a life more than his older brother.

Dennis would live, because that's how Colin would've wanted it.

Because even with Colin far, far away, they were still brothers.

They would always be brothers.

* * *

_Don't try to define me. _- Veronica Roth

* * *

**I'd like to dedicate this story to our troops. To all the men and women who have served or who are serving in the Army, Navy, or Airforce. We continue to live in freedom because of the amazing things they do everyday, and the sacrifices they make for all of us. There is so much life you have to live, and you put it danger and sometimes lose the battle so that we can be free. Thank you.**

**Happy Belated Memorial Day.**

**God Bless America. **


End file.
